


Fruit of lust

by Hiccupstud



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Organ enhancing fruit, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, outdoors sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccupstud/pseuds/Hiccupstud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a date Hiccup and Astrid find a fruit with strange effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit of lust

Hiccup and Astrid were on their weekly date, walking through the forest hand in hand talking about nothing and everything, they had left in the early afternoon, they were intent on staying the night, it had been a while since they were close, like  _close._

They had both been very busy lately and it didn't give them time to be with each other, which they hated, so they took the time to have this two day holiday just the two of them.

When they stopped at dusk to make a camp fire and a tent, they realized they were deep in the forest they hadn't brought Toothless and Stormfly but they did bring weapons in case they needed any defense.

The fire camp made and the tent built, they were about to sit down when Hiccup noticed a tree that he had never seen, he walked to and a saw that it had a couple of purple apple like fruits hanging, he picked one up and took a bite, it had a sweet like taste so Hiccup grabbed a few more and gave one to Astrid who took a bite as well.

They decided it was time to start cooking dinner, Astrid turned around to get the meat from the bag, as she bent over she her cloth being ripped, worried she turned around, to see Hiccup's with a hole in his crotch area, a cock that was a lot larger then his, where his should be.

Her eyes widened, it was at least 10 inches long and 3 inches thick, and that was when it was flaccid.

"What the hell?!" Hiccup beat her to it, apparently he didn't know either.

"That's definitely not you dick." Astrid said, to which Hiccup only nodded. 

"Must have been that strange fruit!" He exclaimed, "Which means." He looked at her, his eyes widening even more.

She felt slight discomfort in her chest area and when she looked down, her shirt and bindings were ripped, releasing a pair of breasts way larger than her own they were at least the size of his her head, if not slightly bigger, her nipples were erect as well.

She felt the same discomfort on her waist and saw her clothes being stretched as her hips widened slightly and her butt cheeks got larger.

As she looked at Hiccup's cock, she felt heat pool in her belly, well they were going to have sex before they found the fruit, do why not have now.

She looked at her boyfriend's face and saw him staring at her breasts intensely a line of drool escaping the side of his mouth, she smirked, removed the rest of her shirt and walked up to him, sawing her hips as his eyes moved back to her face and he flushed a bit at being caught.

She kissed him, and pushed him against a tree, he sat down as she straddled his lap her large breasts bouncing as she did, they kissed again, and Hiccup placed both his hands on her breasts, massaging them and pinching her nipples, she moaned into his mouth.

He lowered one hand under her skirt, hooked his fingers on the hem of her leggings and pushed them down, he pinched her nipple with his other hand and pulled slightly, she moaned into his mouth again as he continued to pull her nipple gently.

Hiccup left her lips and started kissing her neck, Astrid leaned her head back to give him better access, his thumb brushed her clit, and she gasped, following it with a moan.

He trailed kisses down her collarbone until he reached her breasts and licked the free nipple, before sucking on it, Astrid moaned again, and he thrust is index and middle fingers into her, she gasped.

He started a rhythm pushing his finger in and out of her slit, his thumb he stopped brushing her clit and started rubbing it, she moaned again and Hiccup gently bit her nipple as his other hand massaged her other breast, his hard cock rubbing against her toned stomach as she thrust into his hand.

As Hiccup added a third finger, he increased his pace and pressed hard on her nub, she cried out as she came on his hand, Hiccup grinned against her nipple, before sucking on it one last time and leaving it, they stood in that position for a few minutes until Astrid regained her breath.

As she waited she knew what she wanted to do next, it was something they has never been able to do, due to the small size of her normal breasts, well they could do it, but it was simply not really enjoyable, now though, she thought it would be, at least for Hiccup she didn't think it was suppose for the woman to get pleasure from it.

After regaining her breath, she told Hiccup to sit one of the logs they were going to use as bench and he did, he sat his legs open, she knelled between them and wrapped her giant breasts around his cock.

"You're so warm." She moved her breasts a bit and smirked when she saw the look of pleasure on Hiccup's face, she grabbed both her breasts and started to push them up and down.

Hiccup liked this position, although her breasts were not wet like her mouth or womanhood, they were soft where the other two were rather rough textured, he usually liked it, but it was a nice change, Hiccup figured they could fix the wetness problem.

"A-Astrid, s-stop." 

"You weren't enjoying it?" She said as she stopped, a disheartened look on her face.

"No, I was. Just spit on it." Astrid grinned and let go of her breasts, releasing his cock, the she allowed several lines of saliva fall from her mouth into the area between her breasts, then grabbed them both and rubbed them against each other.

She covered her boyfriends cock once more and started pushing her breasts up and down, squeezing them against his other, Hiccup moaned and his head lolled back, Astrid smirked.

After a few moments she switched it up, one breast going up, the other going down, Hiccup groaned as she did, and when he thought it couldn't get better Astrid craned her neck in an awkward angle and swallowed his enlarged tip.

Hiccup moaned as Astrid sucked on his tip, due to the strange angle she couldn't bob her head, so she focused on sucking as hard as she could while moving her breasts alternatively up and down, she sped up and the sucked hard.

Hiccup groaned and pushed his hips up instinctively pushing his dick down Astrid's throat, surprising her, and squeezing her breasts between his hip and her chin, and came, the white gooey substance filled her throat and mouth, she managed to swallow most but some escaped and covered her chin and a bit of her breasts in cum.  

 Hiccup pushed his hips back, emptying her throat, he bent down, grabbing his discarded shirt and cleaned her face and breasts saying, "I'm so sorry, Astrid, I didn't mean to do that."

"S'okay" She smiled and motioned for the tree behind her with her head, smirking at Hiccup, "Wanna try it?"

He nodded, they stood and walked over to it, Astrid leaned back, and Hiccup grabbed both her breasts and squeezed, smirking when Astrid sighed, he kissed her open mouth and pushed his tongue in, exploring her mouth, started grinding their hips together and noticed he was already half hard, must be the fruit.

He started kissing his way down her neck, biting and sucking on the way, he reached her chest and let go of her breasts, placing her legs around his waist and thrusting in, Astrid gasped as his very large cock filled her up, Hiccup moaned.

His hands occupied holding her bottom, he pinched on of her nipples with his teeth while sucked and pushed his head back stretching her breast, she moaned as Hiccup kept pounding into her, his cock rubbing along her walls.

Hiccup groaned, he changed her legs so they were around his shoulders her arms around his neck, she started screaming every time their hips met, he took it has a good sign, although Astrid was enjoying herself, Hiccup didn't feel that good, it was good, just not great.

He kept pulling her breast while pounding into her and she came he got out of her and she noticed he was still hard, "How are you still hard?"

Hiccup shrugged, "Wasn't doing it for me."

"Well," She said as she pushed him down so he was laying on the ground, "We have to fix that." 

She lowered herself on him, his member filing her, she moaned, and so did Hiccup, she started riding him fast, her hands on his chest, she was focusing on giving him an orgasm, but Hiccup wanted to make her feel good too, so he grabbed one of her meaty breasts and massaged it, pinching her nipple, with his other hand he started rolling circles around her clit, his hand following her hips.

They both moaned loudly when they came, Hiccup's cum leaking and covering his dick, but he didn't care as Astrid collapsed on to of him, "Are you tired?" He asked.

"No." She answered with a giant grin.

That night the forest animals were kept awake by the sounds of moans, groans and screams that filled the woodsy area through the dark.


End file.
